peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MoonTV/Koraemon's Piracy Warning Scene
Koraemon's Piracy Warning Scene is an mini scene only in the MoonTV Presents DVD before the episode plays, just like the previous one and several VHS and DVDs anti-piracy bumpers. Transcript (In an CGI animation, an African kid is watching an TV and laughing.) Koraemon: '''We want you to enjoy this video as much as possible. Unfortunately, there are many poor quality, illegal DVDs now available to buy or rent from sources other than reputable retailers. (The TV now plays buzzing sounds and Korean audio, which an African kid shocked) Not only do these reduce the sound and picture quality of the video, but they may also damage your DVD player. (And after a few seconds, the television stops and releases smokes, and an bulgar hand pops up from the television and catches the laughing African kid to the television, which the camera zooms into.) '''Koraemon: '''Welcome to a world of fantasy, music, and magical entertainment, the MoonTV video collection! A collection of videos that will bring your family countless hours of fun and excitement... Oh No, the script isn't working well. (After a few seconds, an shocked African kid running in an upper slope, which he's running in a crying Rarity's body, head, and an African kid slides from Rarity's mane. Shorty afterwards, an African kid about to enter Rarity's mouth, and falls to the black tunnel before screaming.) '''Koraemon: But be sure that you get the MoonTV original when you buy, or you just might hear about it from the history. (The square screen shows Rarity is checking and rechecking the clothes busily) Rarity: Always check and recheck! Sapphire Shores: Who all wants to hear a funny story about my ex-''costume designer? (All of the ponies laughing. The square screen shows another scene with Rarity checking and rechecking the clothes even busily) '''Rarity': Check, recheck, recheck, then recheck! Koraemon: '''Pirated DVDs is not worth than just a ring. (The square screen then shows Fluttershy knocking the door, meeting Rarity) '''Fluttershy: Make me a dress, Rarity, please? Rarity: Go away! You know I don't do that anymore! (Rarity slams the door. The square screen then shows Rarity loses her sanity and sits in her living room. Then the another square screen shows Rainbow Dash talking to an pony.) Rainbow Dash: '''Have you heard a funny legend from before? '''Pony: '''Yeah, I know there's a funny pony called Rarity and she's already dead and no every ponies excluding her family and her friends, visit her funeral. '''Rainbow Dash: '''Let's forgot her name, ALREADY! '''Pony: '''Oh. (Another square screen shows a ring in an table.) '''Unkno0wnUser: Yo. '''Doctor Wily, this ring can transform the wearer into anything you got, and this can transform you into bulgar! (Dr. Wily laughes offscreen. Then the familiar voice says, "Tony Stark, I don't even feel so good... '''again..." can be heard. As the shattered shards of the destroyed Phantom Ruby rain down around the battlefield, the Resistance forces begin to disappear as the Resistance continues blasting away as many as they can. Soon, they are all gone, leaving the Eggman Army standing alone and victorious. As the Eggman Army take over the entire Sonic universe while Thanos takes over the entire universe, then the scene cuts to African kid falling in an black tunnel as the square screens with clips from Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation starting to floating to up as the color turns negative and disappeares. Then the screen cuts to African kid is about to falling into Doraemon with Kuro's Pingas Head floating, wanted to eat him.' '"Sweet Merciful Crap!" can be heard. The scene cuts to the front of the screaming African kid for a few second, then cuts to floating "Doraemon" screaming in Kuro's voice as the camera zooms into his mouth. Shortly after a 8 seconds, the color shifting MoonTV logo with the duplicates of the "MOONTV ORIGINAL GENUINE" on the black background.) '''Koraemon: '''In the meanwhile, we introduce the brand new label hologram on the DVD package. (The scene fades to white) If you have purchased or rented the pirated DVD, please telephone us: 0138 538 6638. (The texts "If Not Report, Then You'll Say Thanos Is The Strongest In The Entire Universe Before You Die" and the report hotline appears.) It's your only guarantee of buying a true DVD original, featuring the quality and high standards that you and your family deserves. Your family will thank you for it. (The scene fades to black, and the texts "O.K. That's all of the levels of Sonic Forces you allowed to play. Now go and play a genuine original copy of Sonic Forces instead of the Dr. Wily and Unkno0wn copy one. Until then... I've already told you can't save the entire Sonic universe from Doctor Eggman and his army. Bye" appears) '''Koraemon: '''UwU eat lead (The scene explodes into nothing) Category:Fanon Category:Short Episodes Category:Shorts